pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Oreo
Summary Super Oreo is a character in the Super Oreo And Super Elvis Comics made by Kyle Books History Super Oreo And Elvis 1 Oreo was once a normal puppy with his friend Elvis until one day he was zapped with a King Cat's Cannon. This gave him Super Powers which he used against the Evil of King Cat. The first fight was against FrankenTyler which he and Elvis defeated. When they got to the other fights it become to hard for them so they summoned FrankenTyler to help them. They sent King Cat to jail and they became Super Heroes after making costumes. Trapped In Fairy Tale Land Oreo was having a sleep over with his friends until the alarm Oreo and his friends go to see what the trouble is. King Cat is up to his old ways again causing havoc in a library Oreo is the first to act but gets zapped by King Cat. After gaining consciousness Oreo is surprised to learn that his sister and Elvis are in a relationship. After King Cat is defeated by Fluffy Oreo gets sucked into Fairy Tale Land where he and the others fight the book monsters. They are able to defeat them all and off panel arrest King Cat. Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters Oreo and the gang get a ticket to the North Pole. When they arrive they can't get a room. That is when King Cat attacks with Candy Cane Monsters. Oreo ends up killing two but they come back to life. The eventually defeat them all with the help of Fluffy's idea. King Cat is then put into their custody. Spidey Shorty While on the plane ride back home Oreo and his gang are attacked by a new foe that being Spidey Shorty. Oreo gets tangled up in webs that resists his lighting. Oreo gets an idea and calls Super Genesis who cuts them free from the webs and they stop spider shorty. They land there plane back home. And The Attack of The Shrink Man While relaxing on the beach Oreo and the rest of the super pets are attacked by the shrink man. They put up a good fight untill the shrink man is ultimatly destroyed by King Cat. When it seems like the danger is over the blanket monsters are accidently created by King Cat. And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters Oreo and Elvis are the only ones not to be trapped by the Blanket Monsters. When Elvis steps on the Take apart put back together 2000 it causes Oreo and Elvis to fuse together to become Orevis. They beat up the Blanket Monsters then free the rest from their cages. Orevis was a temporary transformation so Oreo and Elvis revert back to there normal selves. Are There 6 Eyeballs King Cat once free makes the Blanket Monsters to become one new giant monster. Oreo and his gang fight the new giant blanket monster but then King Cat brings out his ultimate weapon. A robotic copy of Oreo called Robot Oreo. Oreo is able to defeat his evil doppelganger and sends both of them to prison. The Wedding This comic was never finished. Design Super Oreo is based on Kyle's dog Oreo. Who is a Poodle, Yorkie and Cocker Spaniel mix dog. He has white fur with black fur over has face as well as two spots on his back and base of his tail. His custom is a purple pajama with a red cape which has a lighting bolt symbol on it with the letters SO. Kills * Book Monster (Clawed) (Trapped In Fairy Tale Land) * Candy Cane Monster (Eaten) (Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters) * Candy Cane Monster (Melted) (Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters) Appearances * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 1 * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 2: Trapped In Fairy Tale Land * Tyler's Notebook ** Super Tyler 2 * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 3: Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 4: Spidey Shorty * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 5: And The Attack Of The Shrink Man * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: Are There 6 Eyeballs * Super Oreo And Super Elvis 7: The Wedding Videos # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Trapped in Fairy Tale Land # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Attack of the Candy Cane Monsters Gallery Super Oreo_Back.png|Back Super Oreo_Without Costume.png|Without Costume Super Oreo_Tuxedo.png|Tuxedo 33.jpg|Oreo as drawn by Tyler (C. 2008) Super Oreo_2.jpg|Redesign (C. 2014) Super Oreo_3.jpg|Redesign (C. 2016) Category:Oreo Category:Super Oreo Category:Kyle Books Category:Dog Category:Character